Looks Like We've Got a Newbie
by warblingaway
Summary: AU. "Get him in your bed tonight, Hummel, and I'l buy you a month's worth of coffee." Kurt turns to see a boy walking into the bar wearing a bowtie. But he's hot, and once he realizes that it's all he can think. "You're on," he says. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**So this is AU. It's based off a post I saw on Tumblr. If you'd like the link then PM me and i can send it to you :D**

**But anyway, this is different than anything I've ever written before. It was part of Tumblr Drabbles but then someone wanted it separate for recing purposes and...**

**here we are.**

* * *

><p>"So I see you didn't mean what you said last time," Sebastian says as he slides into the seat besides Kurt. "When you said that this just wasn't your thing."<p>

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, taking another sip of his drink. "Changed my mind."

Sebastian grins at him and orders himself a beer, taking a long swig before turning and facing the boy. "Well, before you got here, I already got two guys into the bathroom with me," he smirks at the shorter boy, who merely rolls his eyes.

"Please," he scoffs, taking another long sip of his drink. "I could get any guy in here. I mean look at me."

Sebastian doesn't disagree, instead merely looking Kurt up and down. "Alright, I'll give you that," he smiles into his beer. He pauses for a moment, looking past Kurt. "Hold on a minute," he murmurs quietly. Then louder so Kurt can clearly hear him. "You know how it's kind of my job to do the 'welcoming' to the newbies here. At least I'm assuming you remember."

Kurt nods, feeling a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He hasn't blushed in weeks, not since he's started frequenting the gay bar.

"Well," Sebastian goes on, "Looks like we have a newbie tonight."

Kurt doesn't turn around, not really caring who Sebastian's next hook up will be with.

So what the boy says next takes him off guard.

"Get him in your bed tonight, Hummel, and I'l buy you a month's worth of coffee."

Kurt now turns, and, the boy he sees definitely doesn't look like he belongs at a gay bar. He's wearing a _bowtie. _A freaking bowtie. People don't dress like that when going to a bar.

But he's hot, and once Kurt realizes that it's all that he can think. He takes another sip of his drink before setting it down and looking Sebastian in the eye. "You're on," he says, before strutting over to to where the boy in the bowtie is standing.

"Hi," he purrs into the boy's ear. He whirls around, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," he responds immediately, holding out his hand.

"First time here?" Kurt asks as he shakes Blaine's hand.

Blaine chuckles and nods. "Yeah," he says. "I thought I'd try being spontaneous and fun."

Kurt laughs along for a moment before turning his gaze back on Blaine, staring into the boy's eyes. "I can make you feel spontaneous and fun," he practically growls at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widen, and in that instant Kurt knows that the boy hasn't done anything like this before. He feels slightly guilty for a moment, but he of all people knows the affects that gay bars can have on people.

"C'mon," he murmurs. "Let's dance."

He grabs Blaine's hand and drags him out onto the dance floor, and he's surprised to find that he doesn't have to do a lot of coaxing to get him to dance.

Seconds turn into minutes, and a half hour later Kurt finds himself pressed against the wall with Blaine's lips attacking his feverishly.

"God," Blaine breaths into his mouth, "I didn't even have anything to drink."

Kurt relishes at that a little, because he's never turned a guy who wasn't intoxicated on like this.

Kurt breaths out roughly before lowering his head to suck on Blaine's neck, moving his hands up Blaine's chest. "You're so hot," he murmurs to Blaine. "You have no idea."

In any other situation, he probably would have ogled Blaine from afar.

But not now.

The bar did something to him. It turned him into some kind of animal.

"Come home with me," Kurt murmurs into Blaine's ear as the boy attackshis neck.

Blaine instantly pulls away. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me," Kurt replies. He never remembered being so _bold. _"I mean, that's why you came here, right?"

Blaine pauses for a moment before abruptly backing up and walking backwards. "No," he says softly. "I - I'm sorry."

Kurt huffs in frustration. "Fine," he retorts. "But can we at least go out there and tell that guy that we did it? I kind of want my free coffee."

Blaine opens his mouth in awe before chuckling. "Fine," he pauses again, giving Kurt a quizzical look. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not always like this?"

Kurt shrugs, leaning against the wall. "Because I'm usually not under the influence," he replies. "I'm actually quite a good boy outside of the bar."

"Well," Blaine says as he writes his number on a sheet of paper. "If you'd like to share that free coffee with me, give me a call." He gives Kurt a sly grin before walking out of the bathroom.

Kurt follows a moment later, heading straight towards Sebastian. "It's done," he says, holding the paper with Blaine's number tightly in his hand.

"Great," Sebastian grins. "I knew you could do it."

Kurt turns back just in time to see Blaine walking out of the bar. "You know," he says to Sebastian a moment later. "I still don't think this whole gay bar thing is cut out for me."

"We'll see," Sebastian turns back towards the counter. "There's always next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem<strong>

**After I wrote this, I stared at it and said "What did I just write?"**

**So let me know what you think. I was a little apprehensive about it at first, but it's gotten pretty good reviews so far and...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) Let me know what you thought of this :D It is different after all, and I'm not sure if people like this kind of thing...**


End file.
